In a typical optical fiber connection system, the more components of a connector, the larger volume of a housing, and the higher the cost, therefore, simplifying the components and reducing the volume to reduce the cost is the development direction of the optical fiber connector. For example, Chinese Patent No. CN203259689U discloses a tail fiber assembly with a converter, which can save an additional converter. The tail fiber assembly comprises a converter provided with a mating hole therein, a connecting cylinder, one end of which is provided on the converter and communicated with the mating hole, a ceramic ferrule, and a connecting seat sheathing on the ceramic ferrule. A side part of the connecting seat is provided with a connecting key, a cylinder wall of the other end of the connecting cylinder is provided with a L-shaped snap slot to snap the connecting key. The ceramic ferrule passes through the connecting cylinder to be fixed in the mating hole.
The connecting seat and the connecting cylinder of the aforementioned patent are rotated relative to each other, so that the connecting key slides into a short part of the L-shaped snap slot and the connecting seat is fixed relative to the connecting cylinder. However, such a connecting method has the risk that the connecting key exit from the snap slot to make the connection between the connecting seat and the connecting cylinder loose and even the connecting seat and the connecting cylinder are detached because of vibration or rotation. In addition, two opposite sides of the converter of the aforementioned patent each extend outwardly to form a protruding outer edge with a screw hole for being mounted to the panel. However, when a plurality of converters are provided on the same panel, the protruding outer edges of the converters may increase a distance between adjacent converters and increases an occupied area, thereby reducing the number of converters that can be mounted on a single panel.